<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop Talking by GissefromMars22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529910">Stop Talking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22'>GissefromMars22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Malec, Malec 2x20, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, a lot of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Valentine the only thing Alec cares about is getting the love of his life back!<br/>My own version of the end of the episode 2 x 20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529712">Ya Deja de Hablar</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22">GissefromMars22</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A special chapter, dedicated to my great friend Eli! I hope this reaches your expectations, my friend! Thanks for always being my support in this crazy journey that I started by publishing my own stories! I love you, I hope you like it!<br/>WARNING IS A TOTALLY EXPLICIT CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN THAT KIND OF READING, THIS IS NOT FOR YOU!<br/>Gisse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hunter's Moon vibrated to the rhythm of music, laughter, shouts of joy and the sound of glasses toasting that filled the space around Alec.</p><p>They had done it, they had finally defeated Valentine. The circumstances were not entirely clear, and certainly there were many questions to be answered yet, especially for Clary and Jace.</p><p>But Alec only had one thing on his mind: he had to talk to Magnus, explain how things had been, somehow make it clear to his ex (just the thought of that word was weighing on his heart) that he had only tried to do his best in the situation he was in, to make Magnus finally understand that he was not trying to lie to him, cheat him or anything else.</p><p>He had to make Magnus understand that he was his whole world and that he needed him to move on, wanted him back in his life and would do anything to have him once more.</p><p>Taking a sip of his beer, he finally took courage and decided to face his favorite warlock, who looked absolutely incredible despite the previous hours of anguish, his hair was perfectly styled, his makeup was dark, showing his fiercest and sexiest side, which made Alec's breathing go faster and faster without being able to avoid it. And oh god, he had a chain on his tight black pants, his rings were shining in contrast with the lights of the bar and the crystal of the Martini glass he was holding and on his chest there were several silver necklaces sliding deep into his dark unbuttoned shirt, there was nothing that Alec liked more than being able to admire the beauty of this man. His style, his elegance, his way of moving with that confidence that made the young Nephilim tremble.</p><p>As soon as he was in front of him and finally saw that the Downworlder didn't reject him right away, Alec went to the back door, the one facing the alley, taking a deep breath, practicing in his head thousands of alternatives on how to start this conversation in just a few seconds.</p><p>As soon as he walked out the door, he turned in on himself and had Magnus closer than expected, raising his head slightly to look the Shadowhunter straight in the eye.</p><p>The closeness made Alec's head feel fuzzed for a moment, then he took control and sighed deeply once more and was ready to talk at last.</p><p>"Magnus, I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm so sor-"</p><p> </p><p>                                 </p><p> </p><p>The phrase got stuck in his throat.</p><p>Magnus had taken him strongly by the neck, claiming his mouth in a desperate kiss. The mind of the young Nephilim was trying to understand what was happening, when he felt his back hitting a cold surface. The little blow made him moan instinctively and the warlock took advantage of it to slip his tongue into Alec's mouth.</p><p>Moving his neck, Magnus deepened the kiss, exploring the inside of the young man's mouth, moving his tongue against his without giving him a moment to doubt what they were doing, his hands holding Alec's neck and jaw to prevent him from moving even one millimeter away from him. His right leg sneaking between the Shadowhunter's, starting to rub his crotches sensually.</p><p>The young man's hands traveled from the older man's shoulders to his lower back and pushed him harder than he intended, moving his hips so he could feel it more firmly against him, trying to contain the gasps that threatened to escape his lips when Magnus left his mouth, biting his lower lip, kissing hard on the edge of his jaw, until it slipped down to his neck, where he sucked hard, making Alec feel it in his crotch, knowing that it would leave a mark there, and enjoying knowing that it was one of Magnus' favorite ways to claim the Shadowhunter as his own, making everyone see who Alec belonged to.</p><p>Passing his hands under Magnus' jacket, Alec pushed him back against him and taking advantage of Magnus' head position, while the Downworlder abused his neck, Alec began to whisper:</p><p>"Mags, god, Mags" as he turned his hips, feeling the hardness of his lover's erection against his thigh, and feeling his own cock getting hard as a rock.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I love you Mags" Alec continued to say in the other's ear.</p><p>After a guttural grunt, Magnus finally responded, "Alexander, stop talking!"</p><p>And again he claimed the mouth of the Nephilim, strong, hard, all tongue and teeth, their saliva making obscene sounds as it mixed and Alec's legs seemed to melt to the ferocity of Magnus' desire.</p><p>Desperate to feel more of his angel, after being separated these days, Magnus began to move around the young man's waist, lifting the shirt he was wearing, so he could feel the warmth of his skin, the line of hair that reached to the most tempting part of the young man, just below the line of his dark jeans.</p><p>"Argh Mags" groaned Alec as he felt the hands of his beloved running through him.</p><p>"Shhh" said Magnus, stopping to look at him directly in the eyes he loved so much, those without which he could not live a second longer.</p><p>His agitated breaths mixing in the night air.</p><p>The warlock's catlike eyes watched Alec glowing with lust in the dim light of the alley where they were. And then Magnus took a step back, suddenly walking away from Alec.</p><p>The young man watched him with his heart pounding in his throat, anguish taking control of him at once. What would happen now? Was Magnus regretting what was happening? Perhaps he had realized that this was a mistake? That he didn't want Alec this way anymore? Had his mistake been so big that now Magnus couldn't really forgive him?</p><p>Trying to control his breathing as best he could, Alec watched Magnus walk away a little further and when he was about to take a step in his direction, with a new wave of apologies on the tip of his tongue, he saw the warlock make a familiar movement with his hands and an instant later a portal opened in front of them.</p><p>Alec could see the loft's living room through the ring of energy in front of them, Magnus offered him his hand and the young man took a big breath of air, closing his eyes for a moment, before taking his beloved's hand and walking through the portal with him.</p><p>Once on the other side, the men met again, their gazes fixed on each other, their breaths irregular, their lips red from the passionate kisses they had been giving each other.</p><p>Without saying a word Alec took a step forward and took Magnus by the collar of his jacket, joining their torsos with the movement, still observing him, moving his nose against the other gently, joining their foreheads, and separating again to observe the green-golden eyes in front of him. Waiting, giving Magnus the chance to go back, to change the course of things at this moment.</p><p>When the warlock's hands landed on his hips, Alec kissed him.</p><p>Putting into that kiss all the anguish, despair and pain of the days when he had believed that he had lost everything, everything that really meant something in his life, everything that he always dreamed of and that only Magnus could give him.</p><p>And then he changed, all the feelings of anguish and grief were gone. Only love remained. The immense love the Shadowhunter felt for the man in front of him.</p><p>The realization made the tension leave Alec's body immediately. But there was still more there, he was still desperate to feel his beloved once more, to know that he was his own again, that they belonged together again. He needed it, he wanted it, he had to take all that Magnus could offer him and give all of himself once more.</p><p>So he kissed him again, this time more slowly and deeply, savoring the man in front of him, running over his chest with his calloused hands, making Magnus' skin bristle at his touch and smiling at the familiar reaction of his lover's body to his attentions.</p><p>They began to undress, quickly, without pause, but still without a hint of magic. Despite the desire and his own desperation, Magnus did not use his magic. He enjoyed feeling the skin of his beloved. </p><p>And Alec removed layer upon layer of his lover's clothing, kissing every part of the warlock's body that he could reach in his path.</p><p>While he took off the other ones jacket, he kissed his neck; while taking off the shirt, he licked his collarbones; he descended slowly through Magnus' chest until when he reached the waist of his pants, he had to kneel down to continue with the worship of the body that he had missed so much; he continued kissing the soft skin where the navel of the warlock should be, he bit his left hip while sliding his fingers inside the elastic band of the boxers of the High Warlock. And as soon as he released his boyfriend's erection, he sucked strongly his right thigh, making Magnus curse for the shivers that ran through him.</p><p>Then he first took the warlock's right foot and made him lean on his shoulder, helping to remove the boots he was wearing, kissing his ankle in the process, knowing that it was an area that caused Magnus to groan uncontrollably. He repeated the operation with the other leg, and as soon as he had his beloved, gloriously naked in front of him, he stood up once more.</p><p>Magnus' breathing was fast and agitated, his dick thick and hot, the tip shining with precome, making Alec lick his lips unconsciously.</p><p>Magnus' hands searched for the edge of Alec's shirt, since he had gotten rid of the young man's jacket at the first opportunity, but the Nephilim carefully pulled his hands away, pushed him with one hand on his chest the rest of the way into the room, and made him sit up carefully on the bed. Then he took a step back and without looking away from his beloved, the elder Lightwood slowly began to undress himself.</p><p>First he kicked his heavy combat boots, making Magnus smile at the movement, then he slowly lifted his shirt, slowly revealing his perfect abs, the runes drawn on the young man's perfect curves, Magnus' gaze following every movement,the path traced by the hair of the Nephilim, making the mouth of the older man water, by the time Alec reached his pectorals, Magnus had already taken his own cock in his hand, and was giving himself slow and deliberate strokes, while he was biting his lip watching his lover reveal more and more of his skin.</p><p>When he reached his strong sensual shoulders, Magnus was panting uncontrollably.</p><p>Alec smiled at his boyfriend's reaction and went for his belt, unhurriedly detached it, continued with the buttons on his jeans and carefully bent down to take it off at once.</p><p>Then he walked a few steps until he stood in front of his beloved, who was now lying backwards, supporting his weight with one arm so as not to miss any movement from his boyfriend, while continuing to touch himself with the other, spreading his wetness all over his dick.</p><p>Alec licked his lips again and taking a step forward, took off his underwear, revealing his own desire. His cock red, seeming to throb between his legs, and Magnus thanked for the good fortune of having a man like his Alexander all to himself.</p><p>The Nefilim moved his head, indicating to his lover to move toward the head of the bed, and as soon as the other obeyed, he climbed on the bed that they shared, leaning on his hands and knees, until he stood on his beloved, who before the vision in front of him had forgotten even to continue touching himself as he was doing before.</p><p>Alec kissed Magnus again and made it clear in that kiss that tonight it was all about worshipping his beloved, that he would do absolutely everything for him, the Shadowhunter was determined to show all his love to the High Warlock.</p><p>They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but Alec was very careful that the only point of contact between their bodies was their mouths. Until he began to run across the others's face with small kisses, making Magnus laugh tenderly, continued down his neck, and down again until he concentrated first on one nipple until it hardened and then moved on to the other, sucking hard and biting later.</p><p>Magnus' fingers were buried in Alec's messy hair, pulling it closer to him. Nothing seemed to be enough for the warlock, nor to calm his cravings for his beautiful, dark, tall and handsome Shadowhunter. He grabbed the nape of his neck tightly, forcing him to meet his mouth, and when he held it at his level, he slowly and sensuously licked the lips of the young man, who gave in to this unexpected movement and began to brush their erections together, causing his precomes to mix, incredibly increasing the libido of both of them, which began to pant over the other's mouth.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Alec suddenly whispered, and Magnus knew exactly what the young man was referring to.</p><p>"Nothing-Ah" complained the downworlder when the young man finally straddled his body, pressing his cock against his warm entrance, "nothing will change this, Alexander" said Magnus in a strangled voice at the sensation of his dick being squeezed under Alec's ass.</p><p>"I don't want anything to change it-mmm ahhh-I couldn't go on-AAAH" Alec's voice faded as he bit hard into Magnus' shoulder, feeling his lover's fingers, now covered in lube, testing the strength of his entrance muscles. Gently brushing it, pushing very slowly, just the tip of the index finger, carefully, unhurriedly, Alec's hips accompanying the movement.</p><p>"I don't want to go on without you - I can't, and I don't want to" he said, looking straight into Alec's eyes, as he inserted his first finger inside, a chill ran through the Nephilim's body and he didn't know if it was from the movement, the sensation ,or the words of his warlock.</p><p>"You don't have to do it" he responded between gasps "I don't want you to do it" groaned the young man when he felt him move his finger inside and kissed him again, desperate once more. He joined their foreheads while moving his hips to take it as deep as possible and continued saying "I am yours Mags, I always was, nobody else's" when he felt another finger slowly enter, he moved his mouth until he reached Magnus' ear, he bit it and then he spoke with a raspy voice, "I am going to show you how much I love you, what you mean to me" and he moved away to look again at the cat eyes that he had missed so much.</p><p>He started to move more strongly on Magnus' lap, then stopped, making the warlock protest against his lips. He slowly took off Magnus' hand, making his fingers slip from inside him and took his beloved's erection, giving some firm strokes, before directing it towards his hole.</p><p>"Alexander," Magnus said, panting as he felt the tip of his dick brush against Alec's entrance, "Baby. I don't want to hummmm-hurt you".</p><p>"It´s okay, you won't" the young man assured him by positioning himself over him, moving Magnus' cock up and down between his buttocks, brushing his entrance again for a second after starting to descend on him, slowly, taking it inch by inch, hissing at the already so familiar burning of that first intrusion.</p><p>"Ssssss-ah Alex-Alexander, you're so-ah so tight baby" hissed Magnus, putting his hands on Alec's hips to help him move slowly, the warlock felt the skin on his dick retract as he entered his Shadowhunter, the sensation making him bend his legs to better accommodate his beloved over his body, "you're going to kill me Alexander, you know that right?"</p><p>Alec threw back his head smiling, enjoying this special moment, and rocked his hips, taking more of Magnus inside him, when he hear him hissing again, he looked at him with a triumphant smile and finished settling on him.</p><p>Wrapping one hand around the warlock's throat, feeling the movement he produced swallowing, and with the other hand on Magnus' hand resting on his own hip, Alec began to move, riding his lover with a slow and steady rhythm. Causing the other man to throw his head back and curse between his teeth.</p><p>"Fuck, Alexander" Magnus repeated again and again, pushing upward with every downward movement of his Nephilim.</p><p>Alec placed his knees at the sides of Magnus' legs and began to accelerate the rhythm, imposing a fast and deep pace, making the room fill up with the sound of skin against skin, holding on to the head of the bed, moving more strongly and taking advantage of the closeness to kiss Magnus again. He never seemed to get tired of this, each kiss brought a new sensation, each blow hitting his prostate made him tremble but it was impossible for him to stop, even though his legs started shaking, there was no way for him to stop.</p><p>He wanted more, he wanted everything from Magnus, he wanted to feel the heat of his seed filling his inner self, to feel it sliding down his thighs when he could not continue inside.</p><p>He needed to know that Magnus was again his own, that he was taking it as he wished, that everything returned to normal.</p><p>"I love you Mags" he said as he bounced on the cock of his beloved.</p><p>"Y-aahrg- oh- damn" tried to answer Magnus trying to avoid coming in that instant, he wanted this to last, he wanted this to never end, "I love you too Alexander" he finally said, "you don't know how much baby" he concluded, putting both hands on Alec's buttocks to open them carefully, to get deeper inside his lover.</p><p>Alec noticed the movement and stood still for an instant, feeling the full extent of his warlock inside him, licking his lips as he looked into his eyes, without getting up, he moved his hips sensually in circles, making Magnus' cock brush against his prostate.</p><p>"Damn" Magnus gasped, and in a single movement that Alec did not even see, perhaps even using magic, the warlock knelt on the bed, with the Shadowhunter still attached to his body on his lap, and making him hold on by his shoulders, he began to push upwards strongly.</p><p>"AH-ah-ah-oh Fuck" Alec gasped as he felt Magnus so deep inside.</p><p>The minutes stretched on as Magnus continued in an impassive rhythm, pumping into Alec, until he felt his entire body tighten and release his semen into his beloved.</p><p>"Ah-yes Mags, please fill me up" purred Alec, still moving over his lover.</p><p>His mind still occupied in the pleasure of his boyfriend prevented him from reaching his own orgasm.</p><p>When Magnus, managed to have his mind clear again, caressed Alec's back, from his shoulders to his butt, feeling the come that was descending from the entrance of his angel, he moved his fingers taking his semen and put it to his own mouth, tasting himself, Alec following the movement, caught his hand and took it to his own mouth, tasting it himself too.</p><p>"Damn it Alec, do you have any idea how sensual you are? And you don't even try" said Magnus, watching him savor, as he sucked on his fingers with desire.</p><p>Magnus noticed then that his beloved was still impossibly hard, the tip of his beautiful thick cock reddened, the vein in his side throbbing with the force of his lust.</p><p>"Come here" he said then, and urged his Shadowhunter to get up on the bed, standing right in front of his face.</p><p>Magnus smiled and took the thighs of the young man making him come closer, took him with his hand still lubed by his own seed and put it in  his mouth, licking first the tip, now he savored his beloved too and oh, yes he liked that taste, passing his tongue through the startled vein, he went all the way to the base of the other man´s dick. Alec shivered and held on to the wall behind the bed, trying not to lose his balance.</p><p>The warlock repeated the movements several times, before finally taking Alec in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth, taking him to the bottom of his throat with care to avoid his gag reflex. He continued these movements for a few more moments, until he felt Alec gasp and his balls contract. He then released it from the heat of his mouth and continued to pump it out with a steady hand.</p><p>"Finish for me babe, do it on my face, on my lips, let me taste you one more time".</p><p>The warlock's words were like a spell for the young man, who a few seconds later was coming in the face of his lover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>